A Friends Calling
by bethany wood
Summary: Two friends end up quite innocently in Middle Earth, and find themselves in New situations that they never thought they would end up in. Elladan and Eomer romances.
1. Chapter 1

The stars in the sky twinkled like brilliant white diamonds, set in an enamelled black background. Becki and Beth both lay back on plush cushions that covered the old wooden deck chairs that once belonged to Beths grandfather, both admiring the view that held their breathe captivated.

"I wonder what's out there?"

Questioned Beth to herself.

"Oh you know"

Started Becki, Beth turned over to give her, her full attention.

"What?"

"Planets, Moons... and a sun!"

She stated quite brilliantly, Beth giggled.

"Well nah Beck! Hehe I wonder if elves live on Pluto!"

"You what?"

"Yea, you know!? Or if immortal people live there, because it's the furthest planet away from the sun, and so therefore has longer years, so are the people that live there older or more wiser than ourselves? And if we where to live there would that mean that we live longer?"

"Yeeeaaaa Beth? Little Green men, with little green Horns"

Becki then used both of her index fingers to her head to mimic her idea of a UFO.

"Might be, we may discover new life on different planets yet"

"Beth, things are best of left simple, simple lives mean-"

"Simple minds"

"No! Hassle free lives. Why can't people just leave things be and be happy with what they have?"

"It doesn't necessarily mean that people are not happy with what they have Becki, they just want to make there lives better"

"No! People are greedy! People have destroyed are world, that's why mother nature has cause so many floods and has decided to make the world un-inhabitable for us to live, she's getting rid of us"

"Things just move on Becki, that just how life is. As science move on, we do as well, we move on with these knew technologies and though sometimes not good, we also find new ways to cure illnesses."

"What about manufactures? They are using up all of our worlds resourses"

"Well then Becki, hopefully in our life time, they can come up with some way to live on these other planets, and learn from our mistakes. Hopefully our children will be able to live more peacefully. So Becki! We need to make these discoveries."

"Well you have you opinions, I have mine, lets leave it at that!"

"Ok my love"

"So do you think that that star correlation is the plow?"

"You no what Becki, I really don't know."

"I want a knew brain!"

Moaned Becki

"Oh! Would you like Einstein's brain?"

Questioned Beth.

"Nah, I would have a clever one!"

Beth started Giggling.

"What? What?"

Questioned Becki, not realising what she had just said, getting very frustrated with Beth.

"Einstein was Genius!"

"Shut up! Cow bag! At least I don't like Mr Quiffy!"

Threw back Becki, raising a triumphant eyebrow at the fact she had insulted the ice hockey player that Beth fancied, trying to cover up her embarrassment.

"Mr Quiffy?"

Questioned Beth.

"Yea! Mr Jason Scholar! He's trying to cover up his receding hair line!"

Smirked Becki at the expression that formed on Beth's face and once again turned to lye on her Back.

"Well"

Started Beth, also turning to lye on her back as well, looking and sounding really smug with herself.

"You will also be pleased to no that, Mr Brock Harris, also is going bald… In the middle of his head!!"

"No he's not! Shut up! How do you no that?"

Questioned Becki, now paranoid.

"Well the other day in fact, well more like the other week, when we where in Canada. I saw him in a Parade, I went in a bar after and there was this great light that bounced off of the top of his head and blinded me as I walked through the door!"

* * *

That night both Becki and Beth meditated listening to the Lord of the rings sound track, both felt the energy radiating from each others bodies, both of them sharing the same atmosphere and opening up their souls and relaxing.

Beth read Becki's mind, and giggled.

"Purely put on this earth to breed aye Beck?"

"Yes, now lets get away from your room"

Beth pulled herself out of her trance, and placed oil burners and incense sticks around her room. Letting the smells of lavender and incense bind its way into there bodies and engulf there souls. Beth sat on the backs of her legs until eventually the feeling went from them, she then concentrated deep within her to forget about the pain and felt her surroundings change to a beautiful forest. She could hear the sounds of birds, crickets and wildlife around her, it was early morning, she could taste the moister in the air, smell the smell of untouched; damp soil, rotten leafs and foliage and feel the soft earth and twigs that broke beneath her feet.

Then Beth felt the fea of her friend beside her and envolped her in the same sensations as to what she was feeling, and pulled Becki into Middle Earth.

Becki stood beside Beth and smelt the fresh smell of a forest after a night of rain, condensation curled and rose from the soft ground on which she stood. This reminded her of Wales, Dragon country.

"Where are we Beth?"

"Middle Earth my Handsome!"

"You what?"

"Yes! In the Old forest to be exact! By the Shire! This is where I come to get away from stress, I love it here!"

"Come on!"

Started Beth pulling at Becki's hand.

"I want to introduce you to someone!"

"Who?"

Questioned Becki

"You will see!"

Beth pulled Becki through the woods, now and then seeing a squirrel or dear cross their path. Becki was in awe of this forest and wanted to explore as much of it as she could, enjoying the smells and the grandness of the old trees and yet enjoying how full of life that it held. Soon they arrived at a gorge and waterfall, both looking up dazed at the size and height.

"Beth! This place is absolutely amazing!"

"Amazing"

Becki whispered again underneath her breathe.

"You haven't seen the best bit yet!"

Stated Beth grinning from ear to ear.

"What do you mean?"

"You will soon see, I want to introduce you to some one"

"Who?"

"Wait and see"

Beth placed her to fingers to her lips and whistled, they both soon heard a loud screech come from the distance. Beth soon looked up over the waterfall, Becki followed her line of sight. Coming up from over the waterfall was the most beautiful, magnificent creature that Becki had ever seen. It both excited, yet scared her. She didn't no how to take in the sight of seeing a green dragon. Becki was ready to run, but Beth wasn't going anywhere she seemed totally at ease.

"Beth! Bloody run!"

"Its alright Becki"

Calmed Beth, the dragon came and stood right in front of her. A dragon the size of a two story house.

"This Becki, is Fallon!"

"Beth, it's a bloody dragon!"

Fallon snorted

"Yes I can see that Becki! She's my friend."

"Huh? Well shes very beautiful, She is a she isn't she?"

"Yes Becki, yes SHE is! Hehe"

Becki feeling more confident now about being around the dragon went up with Beth and started stroking the scales.

"Wow! Shes very smooth, I thought she would be rough"

"A bit like a snake really, but no, shes lovely"

As the morning wore into the afternoon a nice hot sun created a nice warm breeze for the girls and Fallon to sunbath in, while Beth lay asleep beside the water Becki thought that it was a good idea to surprise her mate. Becki quietly swam towards the edge of the water, and using all of the might of her arms, gushed sweet cool water all over Beth, making her wake up in surprise and shock and she turned to get up but forgot where she lay and fell into the water, soaking her clothing in the process.

Then came the water fight and Fallon found herself being rudely awoken by noise and being splashed with water herself. Not wanting to stay around and feeling rather peckish went to hunt. And left Beth and Becki to there shenanigans.

"Oh! My stomach is telling me something now Becki! Listen!"

Becki placed her ear to Beths stomach and heard the grunts and groans of wanting to be fed.

"Does that mean that we have to go now?"

"Yes, I'm really sorry Becki, but me with lack of food, means me with no energy! I'm not like you, I can't live off two meals a day! I need three... With snacks!"

Both of them laughed.

"I will bring you back again, I promise!"

"Aren't you going to say good bye to Fallon?"

Questioned Becki

"No, when we meditate again tomorrow morning, we will come back from where we are now. And Fallon will not be back for a couple of hours anyways cause once shes hunted and eaten, she then sleeps, so it takes her a couple of hours"

"Sounds like someone else who I know"

"Yes well, lets wake up shall we"

Said Beth

They both closed their eyes, then opened them again.

Nothing happened.

They did the same again.

Once again nothing happened.

"Shit Beth! What's going on?"

"Fuck I don't know"

Said Beth getting frustrated with herself

"This has never happened before!"

They both thought of being back in the bedroom, they both thought of the colour of the walls, the smell of the room, the bed that they where sat on, the music, they tried to get out of the trance that they where in. Both of them tried, over and over again. Getting both back together and separately, but nothing was happening it was all so frustrating. The need to get back home and for to Beth eat.

"Becki, I think that we are stuck here for a while. Perhaps if we follow the River Withywindle-"

"Withywindle! Hehe that sounds so funny"

Beth gave Becki a serious look.

"I'm sorry"

Beth had to laugh along aswell

"Then we follow the hedge to the East road and hopefully find a house and ask for help, well more for food. So then hopefully I can get us home"

Becki nodded her agreement.

But before they set of Beth stripped herself of her clothing and lay about in only her underwear and let her clothing dry, Becki didn't have wet clothing but she had been swimming in her undies. So they both lay sunbathing in the sun, trying to recuperate some energy. Beth was wearing a nice fussier pink body top with plunge bra, with embroidered flowers and sequins on the top with matching French knickers and Becki wore a midnight blue bra with red pinstripes and bow, with matching garter belt thong to match. But they didn't notice the elves that sat in the bushes watching them! Naughty! Naughty!


	2. Chapter 2

Becki could sense that something wasn't quite right with their surroundings, Beth was still asleep, but Becki just lay where she was until something happened. She could feel her ears moving back, as if she where an animal and could hear someone or something in the bushes quite close to where they where stationed.

Beth turned over. She heard something, it startled her a little, it was the tiniest of movements, but she heard it. Unlike Becki, Beth never thought before doing anything. She lay on her stomach listening and staring into the vegetation behind them trying to make out some form. Looking through gaps in the bushes she made out a boot, and saw it move slightly. Becki also turned over.

"Did you hear that as well?"

Whispered Becki.

"Yea, I think that someone is watching us?"

"Who? Where are they?"

Becki stared even harder into the bushes but saw nothing, Beth brought her hand up and pointed into the forest. Still seeing nothing. Beth stood up.

"Beth where are you going?"

"I'm going to call them over"

"No! Don't do that! We don't know who they are!"

"Their not evil Becki, just curious, like we are."

"No! Like you are, you mean"

"Becki, do you, or do you not trust me?"

"Beth you are my only friend, other than my mom and my Nan, I trust you."

"So trust me now"

Beth felt confident around her friend, she wanted to protect her from everything. She was a little afraid, but she didn't tell Becki that. If Beth was on her own, then she would be feeling her heart beating rapidly in her ears. But Beth wanted to protect Becki. She didn't no who was in the bushes and she would be taking big risks in calling out, but she had faith and kept positive. What will be will be.

"Hail! You in the bushes! Please come out! We need help"

Both girls stood in awe as they watched the two magnificent men walk out from the forest, they where like something from out of a fairy tale.

_Our knights in shining armour _Thought Beth _I'm not going to be in to much of a rush to get back into my clothes. _

As the elves emerged from the foliage they saw two blonde women's faces, the women soon realised that they where staring to the two strangers and soon noticed their state of undress. Now elves where more than comfortable to show their bodies, but never had they seen two human women at ease within their own skins. Even though the two elf men had seen the female form before, never had they seen such curves. But they where human women, now it was the elves turn to stare fascinated.

Becki and Beth soon set about grabbing their clothing from the bushes, Beth was cursing herself for being so foolish. They should of dressed first, but these elves had probably seen them already. It was only a body. Then she noticed that they where staring at them.

Beth quickly pulled on her; black leggings, socks, black knee length boots, and tunic, which fitted under the bust and flared out at the bottom, it had the pattern of blue squares outlined in black set out from white. Becki wore her skinny jeans, red converse style trainers and Harley Davidson t-shirt, with diamantes on.

The elves watched as the girls dressed themselves in un usual attire, they stood and watched as the girls bent over to dress, their derrieres facing the forest. So maybe they where not both as confident as to what they thought they where.

Then the girl with unnatural looking hair approached them, the one dressed in leggings and tunic. She blushed as she walked near, Elladan could smell the floral smell of her perfume she looked him and Elrohir directly in the eyes. There was something innocent and pure about the two of them.

"Please, we need help"

Started Beth.

"What kind of help?"

Asked one of the elves, this one was the muscular of the two, though it was quite evident that the two where twins. Though he seemed to be a little arrogant to Beth.

"Well as you can see we are not from here, we need some where to rest for us to be able to get ourselves home"

"Where is it that you come from?"

Asked the other brother.

"We come from place not from here, in the county of Shropshire"

"We have never heard of this place, I am Elladan and this is my brother Elrohir"

The elf Elrohir nodded his head in recognition, Beth did the same Becki then came over to join them. Becki and Elrohir both made eye contact.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both, how will you get home?"

Asked Elrohir

"By meditation"

Said Becki

"What is meditation?"

"It's a state of trance that you put yourself in, by sitting and concentrating deep within yourself"

"Oh, so you need this trance, why not do it now?"

"We have tried but we lack energy, we can't concentrate with out being comfortable. And I no that I will just be concentrating on how hungry that I am instead of on getting home"

Stated Beth, Elrohir, Becki and Elladan laughed.

"You are just like my brother!"

Said Elrohir

"Concentrating on his stomach instead of what he is supposed to be doing"

"Yes, and you know are names, but alas we do not no yours"

Said Elladan

"I'm Beth and this is my friend Becki, nice to meet you!"

Said Beth holding out her hand for a hand shake, the two elves just looked at it, but Elrohir placed his hand into her warm one and shook as she did.

"We do not have any food on us, we where headed home today, then something pink caught are attention"

Started Elladan, looking Beth directly in the eye, looking her up and down in the process, she blushed but couldn't help looking him in the eye also and feeling all giddy inside.

"But we do have a friend, a hobbit in fact called Bilbo Baggins, he will help you. We shall take you there, it's a lot safer than here. We hear that there is a dragon that lives around in these parts."

The two girls gasped, Beth wondered if she should actually tell them that the dragon was perfectly placid, but thought against it for the moment. The twins thought that the girls intake of breathe was one of despair, but it was not so. Becki in the meantime was looking forward to meeting Mr Baggins.

* * *

A/N Thank you for my reviews you two! You made me want to continue this story! And I will for you!


	3. Chapter 3

The night was slowly drawing itself out, the girls and the elves sat patiently waiting for it get darker. The elves said it would be wiser for them to travel in the dark around the shire, as its inhabitants no nothing of the outside world and anything knew would really disturb their way of life. Once the night came upon them they set out, it was only a small place the Shire and they made it to Bag end in no time. Thought they had to hide in the shadows some of the time as they walked pasted the out skirts of Hobbiton and saw a Hobbit hobble home from of a night of self infliction. He got no sympathy from Beth, though she had to hold Becki back from trying to help the poor bugger.

They eventually rounded a corner and much to the girls delight came to the gate of a rather magnificent little door embedded into the side of a massive hill. Elrohir knocked the door, soon a little fat man smoking a pipe came to the door. This was Mr Bilbo Baggins, his face lit up with joy as he saw Elladan and Elrohir.

"My dear Lads!"

He exclaimed joyfully

"How good it is to see you both, come in, come in, But what brings you to Bag end?"

The elves where standing in front of the girls, Bilbo was looking up so he never saw the extra pair of legs behind them.

"We have brought some friends of ours to you, they need help in getting home, you where the person closest who we could think of whom could help them."

Stated Elladan, they stepped aside to show him their friends.

"Are they elves?"

Questioned Bilbo seeing Beth's fairly pointed ear, the elves turned to look at Beth, now noticing her in a new light.

"No, we are not"

Said Beth

"Well they both have beauty that could rival the elves"

Said Bilbo

"Thank you"

They both said, Elladan stared at Beth's little bit of a tip on both of her ears, Beth blushed looking away.

"Well come in, down stand out there all night some one might see you."

Elladan and Elrohir stepped aside to allow the women to enter first, as they came into the light Bilbo got a much better look at them. Elladan all the time never taking his eyes off of Beth. The women where dressed un usually, never had he seen women dress as men, but it showed of their womanly figures. He certainly didn't mind.

"Please take a seat"

Much to the delight of the girls, they were pleased that they didn't have to crouch through the green door as the ceilings in the hobbit-hole where very high indeed. The hall way that they stepped into seemed to go on forever as it lead of into different hallways and doors. There where magnificent carved beams that held the structure of the home together. The light in the home was softened by the glow of the candles on the chandeliers.

The two girls took a love seat close to the fire, Beth watched as the light of the fire danced on Becki's porcelain skin.

"How can I help you?"

Asked Bilbo

"We just need something to eat, and perhaps stay the night. We just need time to recuperate"

Said Beth

"Yes, yes that is fine. And what about you two lads? Are you going to stay as well?"

"W would not like to intrude"

Said Elladan

"I would rather stay the night, and like to see the girls off"

Said Elrohir

"Well that's settled then!"

Exclaimed Bilbo

"I shall have my cook prepare a three course meal!"

* * *

After their meal, which was more like a feast; Elladan, Elrohir, Beth and Becki where all stuffed and sat by the fire trying to make themselves comfortable.

"Who's for supper?"

Asked Bilbo

They all groaned, Bilbo laughed.

"Well if you would all like to get settled in for the night I will show you all to your rooms"

Bilbo lead them down a series of hall ways and eventually stopped in the centre of the hallway, and stood in between two doors.

"To the right is your room ladies and to the left the gentle mans, if you please excuse me I will go and take my leave for some much needed sleep. If you hear the door at midnight that will be Frodo back drunk. Oh and the wash room is at the end of the hall on the right and the privy on the left. Good night"

The elves bowed their heads, the girls gave Bilbo delightful hugs, which he was most pleased with.

"Thank you"

They both said, they all said their good nights and went into their respectful rooms.

As they walked in there where; two single beds, a vanity under the window, and two sets of Chester draws. The room was a pale green colour, with patch work quilts, plush cushions on the beds and vanity chair, their where pictures of what they presumed to be Bilbo's relatives.

As they once again stripped of their clothes the girls slept soundly.

* * *

A/N Thank you for my reviews Mystic Blaze! Your great! 


End file.
